


rỗng

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Quite Angst, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Trans Peter Parker, Translation, implied stucky - Freeform, only mentioned but it's there, themes of death
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Nó giật mình choàng tỉnh.Trong một khoảnh khắc, vạn vật xung quanh nó đều đen đặc tựa mực quánh, và nó kiếm tìm thứ không khí dường như đã vĩnh viễn bị chặn khỏi buồng phổi. Nó cảm nhận sự tê tái cùng cơn đau hòa làm một, tuyệt vọng và kinh hoàng chạy xuyên những mao mạch, và rồi nó nghĩ, hóa ra thế giới tận diệt chính là thế này đây.Câu chuyện về Peter trong vùng rỗng sau trận chiến.





	rỗng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepensword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepensword/gifts).
  * A translation of [void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566338) by [thepensword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepensword/pseuds/thepensword). 



Nó giật mình choàng tỉnh.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, vạn vật xung quanh nó đều đen đặc tựa mực quánh, và nó kiếm tìm thứ không khí dường như đã vĩnh viễn bị chặn khỏi buồng phổi. Nó cảm nhận sự tê tái cùng cơn đau hòa làm một, tuyệt vọng và kinh hoàng chạy xuyên những mao mạch, và rồi nó nghĩ, hóa ra thế giới tận diệt chính là thế này đây.

Nó không muốn chết. Nó còn trẻ quá, còn nhiều thứ để làm quá, còn nhiều người ngóng trông quá. Nó nghĩ về Ned, mãi mãi trung thành, mãi mãi kề bên nó. Về dì nó, người đang đợi chờ và chờ đợi và lại đời chờ hư vô. Thậm chí cả Michelle, một cô gái hay cợt nhả và tham vọng nhưng bên dưới lớp vỏ xù xì vẫn là sự quan tâm bất chấp.

Nó nghĩ về ngài Stark, hóa ra ngay từ ban đầu người đã đúng về tất cả mọi thứ. Đáng ra nó nên ở nhà. Đáng ra nó nên giữ mình.

 _Liệu ở lại trái đất có thực sự cứu được nó không? Kể cả_  khỏi chuyện này?

Liệu người ta sẽ than khóc vì nó chứ? Liệu người ta sẽ nhớ lấy nó chứ? Nếu đột nhiên sự tồn tại của nó bị xóa sổ khỏi thế gian, có lẽ người ta sẽ cứ thế để nó chìm vào quên lãng?

Suy nghĩ ấy, như thể trôi dạt từ cơn hoảng loạn của nó, khiến luồng không khí dường như trĩu nặng hơn trong nang phổi. Nó cố ngồi cho thẳng dậy, hít vào thứ không khí vốn chẳng tồn tại, và rồi có những đôi bàn tay nào đặt trên cánh tay lẫn bả vai nó và nó lờ mờ trông thấy vài hư ảnh, nhập nhằng giữa bóng và dạng hình trong vùng tối của tầm nhìn.

“Ô kìa, bình tĩnh nào nhóc,” một giọng nói trầm khàn vang lên, và nó thả lỏng hơn một chút.  Một bàn tay xoa vòng trên lưng nó, một bàn tay khác đỡ nó.

“Thở nào, nhóc,” một giọng nói khác, vang và mượt hơn. Đó là những tông giọng đầy an ủi, tạo cảm giác an toàn, cuối cùng thì nó cũng thở chậm lại và dành một phút hít thật sâu. Lần này, không khí thổi mượt mà vào buồng phổi nó, và tầm nhìn của nó quang đãng dần.

Nó ngồi trong một đường hầm của hư vô trải dài vào vô tận. Bên dưới nó là một thứ vật chất không hẳn là lỏng hay rắn; vạn vật đều tối tăm và chỉ được chiếu sáng từ một nguồn chẳng rõ từ đâu. Dù cho đây là thiên đường đi chăng nữa, nó nghĩ, thì cũng chẳng có gì giống như nó tưởng tượng, không phải như nó hy vọng.

“Em đang ở đâu đây?” Nó hỏi. Giọng nó nghe sao mà lạ lùng, sao mà vỡ vụn và nhỏ bé. Bàn tay trên lưng nó chững lại vài giây rồi mới tiếp tục nhịp điệu chậm rãi.

“Chúng ta không chắc lắm,” giọng nói đầu tiên đáp lại, giọng nói của người sau lưng nó, và cuối cùng anh ta ngẩng đầu lên nhìn bóng tối, đôi mắt mệt mỏi được bao quanh bởi những lọt tóc bện dài. “Nhưng anh nghĩ đây là cái chết.”

“Không phải cái chết đâu,” giọng thứ hai xen vào.  Nó đến từ một người đàn ông da sẫm với đôi mắt đầy sống động, sự khôn ngoan lẫn quý tộc hiển hiện trên cơ thể gã. “Ta đã từng thấy cái chết trước đây. Ta đã từng đối chất với nó. Có lẽ cái chết với cậu sẽ không giống ta, nhưng đây cũng không phải cái chết của tổ tiên ta. Dù vậy, ta cho rằng cũng đúng khi nói chúng ta không còn sống nữa.”

“Thế chúng ta đang làm gì nếu đang không sống cũng chẳng chết?”

“Chờ đợi.”

 

 

 

“Chán quá đi mất,” Peter than thở. Những người còn lại ngồi gần nó, chân xếp bằng trong vòng tròn như mấy đứa trẻ mẫu giáo giờ sinh hoạt. Nó đang bị kẹp giữa bởi hai người đàn ông nó đã từng rất run sợ; song giờ nó chỉ thấy biết ơn, và có lẽ cả hối hận nữa. Đó là Chiến binh Mùa Đông đã xoa lưng trấn an nó, và đó là vị vua Wakanda đã giải thích tình hình cho nó với đôi mắt thâm trầm.

“Chán quá đi mất,” nó lại nói. “Mọi người lần lượt biến mất và rồi cháu… đầu tiên là cảm giác rung rinh và rồi tê tái và cháu biết cháu đang chết và cháu biết chúng ta đã thua nhưng… Cháu ở xa nhà quá. Cháu chưa từng biết sẽ phải ra đi khi ở quá xa như vậy.”

Ít ra nó nghĩ nó sẽ có cơ may nói nói tạm biệt.

Bucky thở một hơi thật dài và sầu thảm và vươn bàn tay thật ra vỗ vai Peter. Nó dựa vào cái chạm, cần lắm cái cảm giác con người, để thấy chút gì khác ngoài hư vô lạnh lẽo. Nó biết mọi người cũng thấy như nó cả thôi. Nó biết nó không hề đặc biệt. Ấy vậy mà, lần đầu tiên trong suốt một quãng thời gian dài, nó thật mừng vì họ đối xử với nó như một đứa trẻ.

Nó nghĩ nó cần được như vậy, dù chỉ trong thoáng chốc. Nó cần phải ngồi xuống và để người lớn lo việc này.

“Chú mày bao tuổi rồi?” Quill hỏi, giọng mềm mỏng hơn bao giờ hết. Peter nghĩ nó nghe thấy tội lỗi trong tông giọng ấy và nó thầm mong mình có nổi từ ngữ để xoa tan cái tội lỗi đó. Chẳng ai bắt nó chui vào mớ bòng bong này. Chẳng ai ngoại trừ chính bản thân nó.

“Mười lăm ạ,” Peter đáp, và rồi giả bộ như không nghe thấy tiếng thở dài truyền qua từng người họ.

“Còn nhỏ hơn cả em gái ta nữa,” T’Challa nói. Trước đây Peter mới chỉ thoáng gặp qua vị vua, thấy ngài rất đáng sợ, nhưng giờ nó nghĩ nó đã thấy sự nhân hậu trong ngài, và một niềm khát khao được bảo vệ kẻ khác mà không những phù hợp với một vị vua mà còn rất hợp với vị trí người anh lớn. Sự an yên tỏa ra từ sự hiện diện của ngài, và cả Bucky, và cả những người khác nữa.

“Vì sao nhóc lại tham gia trận chiến này?” Strange hỏi. Gã ngồi hơi xa vòng tròn, và cũng chẳng nhìn vào bất cứ ai. Gã chưa nói năng gì nhiều ngoài trấn an mọi người rằng tất cả sẽ ổn. Gã đã nói đầy tự tin, đầy chắc chắn vào một kế hoạch, đến nỗi Peter đã suýt tin gã. (Đã muốn tin gã.)

“Trách nhiệm thôi ạ,” Peter đáp.  Nó không còn sức lực để giải thích, cũng may không ai bắt nó nói gì thêm. Thay vào đó, Bucky nhích người với một tiếng thở dài và đáp, “Anh hiểu mà.”

Peter không chắc điều gì truyền cảm hứng cho nó, nhưng cuối cùng nó thấy mình tựa vào Bucky. Nó bị chính hành động của bản thân làm cho hoảng sợ, lo rằng mình đã hơi quá đà, nhưng rồi Bucky vòng tay qua vai nó và ôm nó thật chặt đến nỗi thế giới của nó ngừng chao đảo.

Chẳng ai lên tiếng. Chẳng ai còn gì để lên tiếng nữa.

“Ghét quá đi mất,” Peter thì thào vào thinh không. “Đáng ra em nên ở nhà mới phải.”

“Nếu ai cũng ngoan ngoãn ở nhà,” T’Challa trầm mặc đáp, “thì chúng ta làm gì có chiến tranh.”

Peter nhắm mắt lại và ráng để kìm lại cơn nức nở.

(Bucky là người duy nhất cảm nhận được bờ vai nó run rẩy và lồng ngực nó giần giật. Những người khác không để ý, hoặc vì nó mà giả bộ ngó lơ.)

 

 

 

Dĩ nhiên vẫn còn nhiều người nữa. Cả triệu lận, rải rác trong đường hầm, nhân rộng kéo dài và cứ thế cứ thế.

Còn họ là những người hùng đã thua trong trận chiến, nên họ phải ở lại bên cạnh nhau.

(Ít ra Peter có thể kiếm tìm niềm an ủi trong sự thật rằng họ là những gương mặt duy nhất nó quen.)

 

 

“Với chút sức mạnh còn lại, ta có thể cho ai đó thấy một thoáng trong thế giới kia,” Doctor Strange nói. “Và chỉ một người duy nhất thôi.”

Điều đúng đắn là xem xem cuộc chiến tiến triển đến đâu rồi. Điều thật lòng hơn sẽ là tìm những người mà họ không thể chạm tới.

Mỗi người đều đã bỏ lại ai đó thân yêu phía sau. Ai cũng cảm giác được sự mất mát từ cả hai phía. Chẳng ai có quyền hơn ai.

“Cho thằng nhóc đi,” T’Challa bảo. Những người khác cũng đồng tình, không ai phải đối, không ai tranh luận.

Peter suýt thì khóc.

“Nhóc muốn nhìn vào nơi nào?” Strange hỏi, nhưng điều gã thật sự muốn hỏi là _nhóc mu_ _ốn nhìn thấy ai?_

Và Peter biết có một thứ gọi là câu trả lời đúng đắn và một thứ gọi là câu trả lời thật lòng. Câu trả lời đúng đắn, dĩ nhiên, là nhìn xem trận chiến thế nào; đó là nơi những người họ yêu thương đang ở. Đó là nơi niềm hy vọng cuối cùng của toàn cục le lói.

“Cứ nói đi,” Wanda dịu dàng bảo. “Đừng lo cho tụi chị.”

Peter quệt nước mắt. Ngón tay nó lúc nào cũng ướt và nó chỉ mong không ai để ý. Nó không muốn để lộ sự yếu đuối, dù nó có thèm muốn sự an ủi từ mọi người đến thế nào.

Nó chọn câu trả lời thật lòng, cho dù không đúng đắn đi chăng nữa.

“Chú có thể cho cháu xem May Parker không ạ?”

 

 

 

Dì May trông thật hốc hác, mệt mỏi và già cỗi. Những nếp nhăn trên mặt dì hằn sâu hơn thường lệ, nỗi lo in trên làn da dì.

Peter muốn vươn tới và chạm vào dì đến tuyệt vọng. Nó muốn ôm lấy dì và không bao giờ buông ra nữa, cảm nhận vòng tay dì quanh nó như thể nó vẫn còn ấu thơ. “Dì May,” nó thốt lên, dù nó biết dì không thể nghe thấy nó, dù chỉ với một ngữ ấy thôi giọng nó đã vỡ tung rồi. “ _Dì May._  Là cháu, Peter đây.”

Dì không nhúc nhích. Dì chỉ ngồi thừ ở đó, trông thật cằn cỗi, mệt nhoài. Dì đang ngồi trên ghế bành, chân co lại sau tấm chăn— _tấm chăn của nó, lấy từ giường nó, chúa ơi—_ và đôi mắt dì đang dán chặt lấy ti vi.

 _Một thế giới đảo điên_ , là dòng chữ chạy trên màn hình. Người phóng viên đang nói, gương mặt hình sự và tay khua loạn xạ, cử động đầy lo lắng, nhưng qua cổng kết nối Peter không nghe được lời nào hết.

Đường truyền bắt đầu nhập nhoạng. Peter hít vào một hơi sắc tựa dao găm. “Không,” nó thì thào. “Dì May ơi. Dì May! Là cháu đây, cháu ở đây, là…  _Dì May_  à!”

Hình ảnh tan đi và Peter gục xuống. T’Challa đỡ lấy nó, nhẹ nhàng hạ nó xuống đất. Peter thấy mình nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt tối của nhà vua, hơi thở thít chặt trong cổ họng giữa khi nó cố ghìm lại cái nức nở từ lồng ngực.

“Cứ khóc đi, Peter Parker,” T’Challa nhẹ nhàng nói. “Nước mắt chẳng có gì đáng xấu hổ hết.”

Sợi xích đứt phựt và Peter òa lên khóc nức nở.

 

 

 

“Em có muốn tâm sự chút gì không?”

Giọng của Wanda làm nó ngạc nhiên. Lúc nào cô cũng im lặng, cũng thanh nghiêm, nỗi u sầu chảy từ đôi mắt cô, nhưng khi cô nhìn nó, ánh mắt cô rất mạnh mẽ.

“Sao cơ ạ?”

“Đôi lúc,” cô nói, “chị thấy tâm sự cũng giúp ích lắm đấy. Làm mình đỡ đau hơn. Nói về ai đó khiến nỗi nhớ vơi đi; khiến họ gần mình hơn. Đã từ rất lâu, chị không nhắc đến anh trai mình nữa. Nhưng Vis…” Cô ngập ngừng, và có lẽ điều đó rất có ý nghĩa, song ngay cả khi trong lời nói của cô có chút giả tạo, cũng chẳng một ai phàn nàn gì. Nếu sự mất mát còn đó, hẳn là vết thương còn quá tươi để nói về nó. “Nói về Pietro khiến chị vui hơn. Khiến anh ấy gần chị hơn.”

Peter thở dài. Nó nghĩ về dì May, đơn độc trong căn hộ của họ, đôi mắt dán chặt lấy ti vi. Nó nghĩ về Ned. Michelle. Thậm chí cả Flash.

“Bà ấy là dì em,”nó nói. “Dì ấy và bác em nhận nuôi em sau khi cha mẹ em mất. Bác em, ừm. Bác em mất vài năm trước, nên cũng chỉ còn hai dì cháu em. Mà cuộc sống khó khăn lắm, tiền bạc thì chật vật, nhưng…dì lúc nào cũng ở bên cạnh em, chị hiểu không? Dì lúc nào cũng ở bên cạnh em.”

“Dì em có biết không?” Bucky hỏi. “Về Người Nhện ấy?”

“Dì ấy phát hiện ra. Em định nói cho dì rồi, nhưng… Dì phát hiện ra trước khi em thú nhận.”

Nó thật là một thằng nhát cáy. Sao lại khó thế này? Sao lại khó hơn cả thừa nhận nó trượt một môn, khó hơn cả khóc với dì về bác Ben, khó hơn cả việc công khai? Sao lại khó đến thế khi nói, “Cháu là Người Nhện,” khi nó đã đòi tên mình là Peter rồi?

“Đôi khi,” Bucky nói. “Có những bí mật không thể cất thành lời được.”

Và Peter muốn nói rằng nó đã từng thú nhận một bí mật bất khả rồi, nhưng xong nó nghĩ về cái cách Captain American đã kiên trung bảo vệ một chàng trai mà cả thế giới nghĩ là kẻ thủ ác, và về quãng thời gian Bucky lớn lên, và nó nghĩ,  _có lẽ anh ấy đã biết thế nào là nói ra một bí mật bát khả rồi._

Và nghe thật trẻ con, thật thảm hại, và nó thực sự không nên nói ra, nhưng:

“Em muốn về nhà.”

“Anh biết mà nhóc,” Bucky đáp, ngón cái xoa nhẹ bả vai Peter đầy an ủi. “Anh biết.”

 

 

Thật khó để nói khi chuyện đó xảy ra, thế giới đã bừng lên hay trùng xuống. Có lẽ bóng tối đã dãn ra, có lẽ thứ trời-mà-chẳng-phải-trời trên kia đã sáng lên, có lẽ không khí đã được lấp đầy với tiếng ngâm nga của _thứ gì đó_. Nói chắc thì khó lắm, nhưng chắc chắn một sự chuyển dịch đã xảy ra, và tất cả đều cảm nhận được.

“Chuyện gì vậy?” Peter hỏi, đứng lên, rồi mọi người cũng đứng dậy cùng nó.

“Vạn vật đang chuyển động,” Wanda thì thầm, và cô cùng Strange nhìn nhau. Có lẽ họ có khả năng nhìn qua được lớp da của vũ trụ, và ấn được hiện thực  xuống bằng ngón tay tựa sáp mềm. Peter không thể thấy hay cảm nhận như họ, nhưng lông trên cơ thể nó đang dựng hết lên.

Chuyện gì đó đang diễn ra.

“Đến lúc rồi ư?” T’Challa hỏi.

Strange gật đầu, đôi tay giơ lên trước mặt trong một cử chỉ phức tạp. Gã đang nhìn vào hư vô, đôi mắt phóng ra xa hơn cả vùng rỗng. “Đúng vậy,” gã đáp, khóe môi cong lên. “Họ đã tìm ra giải pháp rồi.”

“Giải pháp ư?” Peter hỏi, và nó không lấy sự run rẩy trong giọng mình làm tự hào.

Vị bác sĩ quay lại nhìn nó với ánh sáng hấp háy trong mắt và một biểu cảm dường như hy vọng. “Ta đã cầm viên đá thời gian. Nhóc nghĩ ta lại không dùng nó để tìm kết cục tốt đẹp nhất ư?”

“Hóa ra ngài đã biết,” Wanda bảo. “Ngài biết họ sẽ chiến thắng.”

“Ta biết  _chúng ta_  sẽ chiến thắng,” Strange sửa lại. Gã đang mỉm cười.

Peter tựa vào tay Bucky và không khóc.

 

 

Đến cuối cùng, tất cả đều bừng sáng. Vùng rỗng tan đi trong các mảnh vỡ chói lòa. Peter cảm thấy mình sụp đổ, nhưng không giống như lần trước nó không phải là một sự tan rã; ngược lại, nó cảm thấy như được hợp thể.

“Ngẩng cao đầu lên,” Bucky bảo, và lần đầu tiên trong đời trông anh không còn mệt mỏi nữa. Anh mỉm cười, để Peter cười lại, và mọi thứ hóa thành một dải ánh sáng.

 

 

Nó tỉnh dậy trong bụi đất.

Nó chớp mắt lại sau khi ánh sáng rực rỡ và những người  còn lại trở thành một bầu trời màu đỏ lốm đốm với những ngôi sao xa.  _Bầu trời, bầu trời đích thực, và miếng đất dưới lưng nó cứng cáp và khó ch_ _ịu và thật, chân thực._

Nó giật mình ngồi dậy. Nó nghe thấy ai đó gọi tên mình từ phía xa và rồi Quill bên cạnh nó, nắm lấy vai nó, giữ lấy nó thật vững vàng.

“Nhóc có sao không?” Quill hỏi. Anh ta đang mỉm cười, và nó thấy mình đang cười lại. Một tiếng khúc khích bật khỏi cổ họng nó, thật cao và điên rồ, và rồi cả hai cùng ôm bụng cười khoái trá, đảo điên, sự phấn khích tột cùng khi được sống lần nữa. Những người khác cũng cười theo, đội của Quill và Strange, và họ cười và cười với nhau tới khi nước mắt chảy ra.

Rất lâu sau đó, lâu như vĩnh cửu dù chẳng hẳn, Quill đứng dậy và chìa tay ra cho Peter nắm lấy.

“Đi nào nhóc,” Quill nói, ra hiệu về phía con tàu bay của anh ta. “Để anh đưa chú mày về nhà.”

 

 

Nó bước ra khỏi con tàu vào chiến trường ở Wakanda.

Người đầu tiên nó trông thấy là Bucky, cười tươi rói với một tay đặt hờ trên vai Đội trưởng. Tay còn lại, chiếc tay bằng kim loại, giơ cao bên đầu như kiểu chào quân đội thường thấy.

Người tiếp theo nó gặp là ngài Stark. Đôi mắt của gã mở thật lớn, tràn đầy đau thương, mệt mỏi và tội lỗi. Peter không hiểu ngài ấy cảm thấy tội lỗi vì điều gì, nhưng nó hiểu tốt nhất không nên hỏi. Vả lại, giờ tâm trí nó chẳng có tí thắc mắc nào.

Nó chưa kịp nhận ra thì cơ thể đã tự chuyển động rồi. Nó bay vọt xuống khỏi con thuyền, má ướt thứ nước mắt mà nó thậm chí còn không nhớ đã rơi. Chân nó quýnh quáng, sắp ngã tới nơi thì ngài Stark đỡ lấy nó và ôm nó thật chặt và thế này sao mà giống cái lúc trước khi nó —

_(Trước khi nó chết.)_

“Cháu xin lỗi,” Peter nói, bởi ngài Stark thấy tội lỗi và nó biết tất cả là tại nó. “Cháu xin lỗi cháu đã không thể trụ lại, cháu xin lỗi cháu không giúp được ai—”

“Im đi nhóc,” Ngài Stark nạt, giọng thật nghiêm. “Không phải lỗi của nhóc.”

Peter chẳng nói được gì nữa. Nó chỉ ôm ngài ấy thật chặt thôi.

 

 

Cánh cửa nhà chưa bao giờ trông chào đón đến như vậy. Cửa mở, bản lề kêu kèn kẹt—nó phải nhớ tra dầu mới được—và thế là nó ở đó, trong căn hộ thân quen, thở cùng bầu không khí mà nó đã luôn hít hà suốt nhiều năm trời.

Dì May đang ở trong góc nhà. Mặt dì cắt không còn giọt máu.

“ _Peter à_ ,” dì May thốt lên.

Cả hai lao vào nhau giữa hành lang. Dì đang ôm nó, vuốt tóc nó, thì thầm những lời dịu dàng vào tai nó, như khi nó còn ấu thơ. Nó đang khóc, xin lỗi, thề thốt không bao giờ tan biến nữa.

“Cháu sẽ không bao giờ bỏ dì nữa,” nó thề. “Không bao giờ ạ.”

“Suỵt,” dì đáp. “Dì biết mà. Chàu ổn rồi. Cháu về được nhà rồi.”

Peter cười, vỡ tan và hoang hoải nhưng hạnh phúc tột độ. “Vâng ạ,” nó đáp, và vùng rỗng tuột đi mất. “Cháu đã về nhà rồi.”


End file.
